


Protect

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [39]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bromance, Concern, Fear, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Heist, Humor, Hurt, Illness, Miscommunication, Mistrust, Misunderstandings, Panic, Protect, Silly, Suspicions, Unease, Worry, argue, frienship, it's kaito's fault, sick!Kaito, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Something happens, and two detectives try to protect Kaito from the other...
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Protect (Meeting)

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 6 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 1 2020  
> Posted here January 8 2021

Kid's breaths heaved as he laid on the rocks, clothing plastered to him from the seawater. His breathing was loud, too loud, but he didn't have the strength to care at the moment. The thief wanted more air, it felt like he wasn't getting enough, lungs not working as they should, they burned.

He suddenly convulsed, body moving involuntarily as more water spewed from his lips. By the time his body began to cooperate with him, his energy had been drained. Indigos fluttered, fighting against his exhaustion, he couldn't fall asleep yet. He'd freeze... But he was so tired... At least it wasn't as hard to breathe anymore.

"Oi Kid!" Shinichi's voice was a mixture of both a whisper and a hissed yell. The sleuth immediately ran to the thief's side, landing harshly on his knees. Chilled hands frantically went for the other's wrist, shoulder's relaxing at the steady pulse he found. Azure scanned Kid's form critically, searching for any damage. The other's raspy breaths were worrying, but at least it would be easy to tell if he stopped breathing and needed help "You complete idiot" His words were almost a snarl. What moron would jump off a moving boat in the middle of winter, at night?!

The sleuth hadn't actually attended that night's heist, but he'd been in the area to finish up a case. He'd seen the other's white silhouette, hit the water.

Now that Shinichi knew that the thief was in fact, not dead, he needed to get the guy out of here before the Kaitou Kid task force arrived. Azure narrowed in thought, Kid's secret identity was basically null and void to him at this point. It was kinda hard not to see the other's face without his hat or monocle to hide it.

He bit his lip, should he let the other know that he knew, or should he just drag him to safety and leave him there? Kid would probably chalk up the cause of him not remembering how he got there to exhaustion. Yes, Shinichi nodded to himself, that seemed like a good idea. The guy already had enough stress as it was if the snipers were any indicator, if he brought him to Ai, the guy would probably freak out and hurt himself trying to get away.

Mind made up, Shinichi removed Kid's white clothing, changing him into some spare clothes he'd found in the other's pockets. He then pocketed what was most likely that night's heist target, a pretty white diamond. It'd be returned later, but he couldn't leave anything incriminating on him.

Shinichi had just finished disposing of everything Kid related besides the jewel when he heard rapid footsteps "Hakuba..." He froze in his spot beside the undisguised thief "What are you doing here?" Azure flitted around until he spot a conveniently broken fence. He began to formulate a story.

Saguru was silent for a few moments as he took in the sight of Shinichi and his classmate, the latter looking unwell "I was searching for Kid" His heart rate sped up, this wasn't good. Had Kaito managed to change before the other had found him? Or was the sleuth planning to blackmail him? He motioned towards his friend "What happened to him?" He didn't miss the way the other had stiffened a bit as he approached.

"I think something startled him, I watched him fall through the fence" Shinichi pointed towards said fence "The cold water must have shocked him, by the time I caught up, he wasn't conscious"

"I see" So Shinichi wasn't planning on giving Kaito away just yet "Kaito's a Kid fan, so watching Kid jump into the water must have been what startled him" How would he react to the knowledge that he knew him?

Shinichi tilted his head "Kaito?" That was an ironic name if he'd ever heard one. He glanced down at the thief now known as Kaito "He's not in danger anymore, could you take care of him since you know him?" At the blond's questioning look, Shinichi grimaced "He might prefer to wake up to a more familiar face" Not one that shouldn't be involved with his non-moonlight persona.

"I'll take him home" Saguru took off his coat "You can leave if you want" It was probably rude of him, but the sleuth made him uneasy. The police would probably trust Shinichi's word over both his own and Kaito's if it came down to it.

The sleuth nodded awkwardly "Can you not tell your friend that I found him? He might feel awkward about a stranger giving him CPR" He lied, it was the only thing he could think of that would seem reasonable.

Gold eyed the other "I understand" Of course he was going to tell Kaito. He was not going to let Kaito go against Shinichi unprepared. The sleuth was being cunning, acting all non-threatening. Saguru had heard stories about the other's intelligence, and refused to underestimate it.

"Okay..." Shinichi paused before bowing "Have a good night" He turned and began to walk away. Silently cursing how odd he must have acted. He also hoped that he'd done the right thing, didn't Saguru work with the task force? His fingers curled around the gem in his pocket, that was fine, he'd destroyed all the evidence of Kaito relating to Kid. Why would the blond doubt him anyways?

Once Saguru was sure that the sleuth had gone away, he bundled Kaito up in his coat. Frowning at the faint warmth coming from the other, the magician was absolutely going to get sick from this "Kaito get up" He tapped the other's cheek a few times, when he didn't stir, Saguru sighed. It was a good thing that he was used to carrying the idiot. He hoisted the magician onto his back "You're going to see hell for that stunt you pulled tonight" He vowed, even though Kaito couldn't hear him.

Dear lord, what were they going to do? The chance that Shinichi now knows that Kaito is Kid was too high to ignore. Saguru bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to protect Kaito from someone as skilled as the sleuth.


	2. Protect (Worry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 12 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 8 2020  
> Posted here January 15 2021

Kaito's limbs felt heavy, he shifted a bit, eyes still closed, frowning when he found that he could barely move. Heart rate speeding up, the magician fully woke, indigos immediately searching for a threat. As he took in his surroundings, Kaito let himself relax, he recognized his location, He glanced to the side, a small smile tugging at his lips when he met the other's worried gaze "Thanks for saving me" The coldness of the water had been a shock to his system.

Saguru couldn't bring himself to return the other's smile "I wasn't the one who found you" He'd been too slow, and he wasn't sure if the sleuth had been lying about using CPR or not. He really hoped that he'd been lying.

The magician blinked, startled "Then why am I here?" Safe in Saguru's house instead of in a cell. The many blankets covering him no longer felt restrictive now that he knew that he was safe.

"I don't know" And it was seriously worrying him "When I got there, Kudo-kun was next to you" Saguru grimaced "Please tell me that you remember changing yourself"

Kaito stiffened, eyes narrowing as he tried to remember. He gave the blond a panicked look "I don't remember" He sat up, shoving the blankets off "Shit" Now stressed, he ran a hand through his hair as he did his best to stop himself from freaking out "Why did it have to be the Meitantei of all people?" The sleuth had used him many times in the past, so the guy might just be waiting to use him again.

"Are we in danger?" Saguru inquired, Shinichi had seen him with Kaito.

The magician shook his head "Not right now, if he wanted to arrest me right away, he never would have let you take me" He clenched his fists, it was still worrying "Do you know where the gem is?"

"It wasn't on you when I checked" A hollow pit formed in Saguru's stomach "So he has proof" Touching Kaito's fingers to the gem would have been easy and great proof. Especially since Kuroba Kaito shouldn't have been anywhere near said gem.

Kaito cursed "Since nobody has come banging down the doors, we should be able to consider ourselves safe for now" His shoulders slumped, he almost wished that Saguru hadn't rescued him, then he'd be the only one in this mess "He's probably planning to use me" He offered a smile when he noted that the other's shoulders had tensed "He's not a criminal, I'll just probably almost get blown up a few times" The last part was a low mutter.

Gold widened "Blown up?!" His voice was shrill with panic, how was that not criminal activity?! "We've got to get to one of your safe houses"

Saguru's concern was touching "I was helping to take care of some really dangerous bad guys" Kaito let out a sigh "Those guys are gone now..." He frowned "So I don't have a clue" What if he was wrong? What if the sleuth had just wanted to get Saguru too but needed to acquire more proof first. He should leave Saguru's house as soon as possible "I'm going home" He hopped off the bed.

The blond stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on "Alone?" Gold narrowed "Are you planning on doing something stupid to protect me?" He wouldn't put it past the other.

"I'm just going home to draw away any possible suspicions" He offered a small grin "Me heading home couldn't possibly be more suspicious than staying here" They were classmates, so visiting was fine, but staying too long might be a bad idea.

Saguru frowned "I really don't like this" He didn't want to abandon his friend.

Kaito smirked "It's fine, I can just run away if I spot any danger" He winked "You know how good at that I am" With that he hopped out the window.

The blond stared at the window for a few moments before cursing, he'd forgotten to scold Kaito for hopping into the sea at night in the middle of winter. The magician had also neglected to take a coat just now as well! He ducked his head in defeat, he was going to have to take care of a sick Kaito now wasn't he?

When he got to his house, the magician frowned. Someone had entered it, and managed to get past all his traps. Swallowing, Kaito just wiped his shoes on the mat instead of removing them. Was the break in related to the heist?

He checked the bottom floor, finding nothing out of place besides his tampered traps. Indigos narrowed at the stairs, he still had to check the upper floor. His mom's room and the other rooms ended up being clear, so now all he had to do was check his own room. Right away Kaito noticed something off, one of his magic books was on the floor near the entrance to his workshop. It didn't look tossed, instead it seemed like it'd been placed there deliberately.

Shit, please don't mean what he thought it meant. Alarmed, the magician pushed through the entryway, freezing when he spotted the piece of paper taped to where he kept his Kid suits. Oh god, ice chilled his veins, he was screwed. He ran over to read the note.

_Does Hakuba know?_

Those three words were terrifying, Kaito crumpled the paper, shoving it into his pocket. Shinichi had let him go just so he could catch Saguru as well, he couldn't help but grit his teeth. The sleuth was a worthy opponent, the guy has probably already gotten a whole boatload of evidence from this place.

Indigos burned from frustration, his trust in Saguru would destroy his friend. Saguru's fingerprints were all over his workshop, all those long nights working together in a comfortable silence... He needed to warn Saguru, then confront the meitantei before everything got out.

Maybe if he gave himself up without a fight, the sleuth would let Saguru go. If he really had to, he'd threaten to expose Shinichi as the missing Conan to Ran. He had the proof, and he'd use it to protect his friend.


	3. Protect (Argue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 17 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 15 2020  
> Posted here January 22 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on February 5 2021

Shinichi sighed contentedly as he took a sip of his beloved coffee, curled up in his favourite chair in his library. Breaking into Kaito's house had been surprisingly fun, the tricks and traps had forced him to think and be creative. When he'd gotten there, it'd been quite concerning to find the house empty.

Identifying the location of the thief's house had been easy, all he'd had to do was figure out what school Saguru went to then check the class roster. Spotting Kaito's familiar face had been easy, how could it not be? The thief looked like him. The traps within the house had only cemented it. Kuroba Kaito was Kaitou Kid.

It had been Ai's idea to check on the thief, and to leave the note inquiring about Saguru. His initial plan of having Kaito stay oblivious to his help might not work if the blond ended up outing him. So instead, he'd left a note in the most secure place he could, not wanting someone unintended to come across it.

Saguru was a good detective, so he wanted to clear things up before they ended up getting complicated. Though from what he knew of the blond, Saguru was very firm when it came to the law. It would be too risky for him to forget caution.

"Did you actually meet him?" Ai inquired, entering the library. She was genuinely curious, especially since Kid had saved her.

Shinichi shook his head, placing down his cup "He wasn't there so I left a note in his secret workshop"

Ai blinked "You're telling me" She paused dramatically "That you broke into his house, found his secret workshop then proceeded to leave a note?" At Shinichi's nod she pinched the brink of her nose "What was on the note?"

"I wrote 'Does Hakuba know?'" A simple question that couldn't be misunderstood.

The tiny scientist let out a dark laugh "Why do detectives have to be so dense?" Oh poor Kid "If Hakuba _is_ Kid's friend, then couldn't that be taken as a threat?" She gave the sleuth a pointed glare "Especially since it's from you, a person who's recently gained power over him by knowing his identity"

Oh, that wasn't good "But you said that I should when I asked what I should do" He'd been conflicted so he'd asked Ai for her opinion.

"I was being sarcastic" She deadpanned.

* * *

"Kaito no!" Saguru quickly wrapped his arms around the magician, preventing him from hopping out his window without a coat, again "I'm not letting you go out there alone!" Kaito had just finished telling him what had happened.

"I need to go" Kaito struggled, but failed to escape. He was actually starting to feel a bit weak.

The blond scowled, keeping his friend trapped against his chest "It's snowing out, and you're getting sick" The other's face had been flushed, and he could feel heat starting to radiate from him "You won't be able to escape if you confront Kudo-kun now" Even at his best, it could be tricky for Kaito to get away when the sleuth was involved.

Kaito struggled, aiming an elbow at Saguru's gut "So?!" He slipped out of the blond's hold "I might be able to keep your name clear" He was already screwed, but Saguru might not be. He perched himself on the window, yelping when his shirt's collar almost choked him as he was dragged back.

"Kuroba Kaito" Golden eyes were dark as Saguru pinned Kaito to the ground, using his weight against the other "I will not let you give yourself up for me" Kaito's legs were pinned by his own, and he'd intertwined their fingers together to prevent escape. For some it may be extreme, but this was Kaito he was dealing with, a master at escaping "We are either going to get away together, or get caught together. There will be no self sacrificial bullshit" The last part was hissed.

The magician gaped, indigos wide, he really couldn't move "You're hurting me" It wasn't bad, but Saguru was a lot bigger than him.

Gold searched indigo for a few moments "That's quite unfortunate" He apologized, wishing that he didn't have to hurt his friend "But you've had worse and me doing this is stopping you from getting yourself killed" Kaito was tough, a few bruises were better than him becoming a corpse.

Kaito grimaced "I'm not going to die, I'm not _that_ wanted" He hadn't done anything bad enough to warrant getting killed as his punishment. He was just a thief, one known to dislike violence.

Saguru gave Kaito an unimpressed look "We both know that neither of us are idiots" Even if Kaito often acted like one "If you get put into police custody, the Crows will kill you" It was almost guaranteed. His expression softened into something remorseful "You are my best friend" He didn't have many friends "I won't let you die from your own stupidity" He understood why Kaito challenged the Crows, but that was different than what he was trying to do now.

Seeing the hurt in Saguru's eyes, Kaito stopped struggling "Fine" He sighed "I won't run off right now" He hadn't given an answer, so they could be fine for now.

The blond studied Kaito's face before nodding, shoulders relaxing as he removed his weight from the other "Thank you"

Kaito offered a small smile "I can't walk, pins and needles" Saguru had been positioned in just the right way to hinder his blood flow. He'd have to wait until the feeling stopped.

Saguru chuckled, so it worked "I wanted to make sure that you couldn't leave even if you knocked me off"

"Control freak" Despite the words, Kaito's tone was fond.

"Only when I have to be" The blond countered, he tilted his head "Do you want to wait on the bed, or stay on the floor?"

Kaito pondered his answer for a few moments, being moved would suck, but it'd be more comfy afterwards "The bed please"

Saguru nodded, not commenting on the other's hiss that escaped when he picked him up "I'll get you some hot chocolate to help calm your nerves" And make himself some tea to help calm himself down. They were safe, for now.


	4. Protect (Sickness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 30 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 22 2020  
> Posted here February 5 2021

Saguru sighed, feeling drained as he replaced the cloth on Kaito's forehead with a cool one. His guess had unfortunately been correct, the magician had fallen ill some time in the night with a high fever. The shivering teen was blissfully unconscious, bundled up in a bunch of blankets while Saguru tended to him.

The tremors were quite concerning, able to be felt by just touching the bed. Saguru was worried, very worried. What if Kaito's condition was so bad due to him not getting proper medical attention after his dip in the wintry sea? He hadn't been there to save his friend, so he really didn't know how bad the other had been. Kaito's breaths had become short and shallow, making the blond wonder if the magician hadn't expelled all the water that he'd taken in.

He suspected that Kaito may have developed pneumonia, or at the very least was at risk of developing it. Any coughs that had been made had also been accompanied by liquid, which was something at least. If Kaito's condition got any worse, he was going to take him to the hospital, just to be safe. Who knew what sorts of bacteria the magician could have taken in from the sea?

After taking Kaito's temperature, noting that it hadn't risen since the last check at 103 degrees, Saguru sat down next to the bed, allowing himself some rest. Kaito's loud breathing had been what had woken him up in the first place so he hadn't really slept all that much. By the time Saguru had started to doze off a bit, he was awakened by the sound of his doorbell. Grumbling to himself in annoyance, the blond stifled a yawn before heading downstairs. Baaya wasn't home since she was visiting some of her family.

Apprehension shook away the last dregs of sleep from Saguru as he identified who had visited "Kudo-kun" He breathed, surprised "I wasn't expecting you to visit" More life he'd been hoping that he wouldn't visit. Since he was raised with manners, he stepped aside "Would you like to come in?" Saguru offered, inwardly cursing his habits. He'd offered before it'd registered just how much of a bad idea it could be.

The sleuth offered a smile, noting the bags under the blond's eyes "Hello Hakuba-kun, and thank you" He stepped inside, removing his shoes and following Saguru into the living room "Would you mind if I inquire about a few things?" He gave a small frown, looking concerned "I've been concerned about how things were left last time"

Gold narrowed before Saguru nodded "You mean my classmate?" There was no point in playing dumb.

Shinichi gave a sheepish nod "Yes, he wasn't taken by an ambulance like I thought he would be" Scratching his cheek, he continued "I don't like not knowing whether or not the people I've helped are okay or not" The not knowing was horrible, especially with all the awful things that he'd seen in his life.

That was a bit relieving, now that he thought about it, the sleuth was known for checking in on any victims that he'd helped. Though the note that'd been left in Kaito's workshop negated most of his relief

"Kaito is a little under the weather, but is doing fine for the most part" A bit understated, but it wasn't a complete lie. Though the visible relief that crossed over Shinichi's features was a bit confusing. Shinichi knew that Kaito was Kid, that meant that he actually cared about his health.

A small blush dusted Shinichi's cheeks as he dipped his head "Is there any way that I could contact him? I may have caused a misunderstanding the last time" He was still ashamed about his accidental threat.

Saguru cocked a brow, a misunderstanding? Now that was intriguing "I had thought that Kaito hadn't regained consciousness while you were there" He wouldn't let the other lie to get near his friend.

Shinichi winced "I had thought so, but I think he may have woken up momentarily?" He phrased it as a half question "I'm not sure" It was possible, but highly unlikely. He sort of hoped that the other hadn't woken up, nearly drowning wasn't a good memory to have.

"I see..." The sleuth wasn't accusing anything, yet "I doubt he'll be bothered about whatever you're worried about, Kaito is odd in that way"

"Oh..." Shinichi frowned, disappointed. So Saguru wasn't going to give him an opportunity to see the magician, was that from rivalry or due to friendship? He dug his hands into his pockets, pulling out a bottle "I'm prone to falling into the ocean" His ears burned at the admission "So one of my scientist friends created an antibiotic that focused mainly on the bacteria that are commonly found in the ocean"

Saguru eyed the bottle, the sleuth definitely wouldn't try to poison Kaito, he knew that for sure. Shinichi hated death, and now that he thought about it, he had heard many stories about the other getting into trouble a lot. It was a well known fact that Shinichi was prone to getting into dangerous situations, so the story wasn't unbelievable "Would you mind taking one for yourself, just to make sure?" It wasn't recommended to do at all, but it shouldn't kill him if he was to be believed.

Azure gleamed "I understand" Accepting random pills was sketchy. He gave the bottle to the blond and let him pick the pill before popping said pill into his mouth and swallowing it with a grimace "They're bitter since it's supposed to be a punishment towards me for being reckless enough to need them"

The blond couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, a punishment? Well it should help teach Kaito to be more careful "Thank you Kudo-kun, I'm sure that Kaito will hate these" And he would enjoy forcing them on his friend, after he dismantled a few for examination first of course.

Shinichi eyed the blond "You two must be good friends" It was so tempting to ask, but he wouldn't risk it.

Saguru opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a bout of loud coughing coming from upstairs. His stomach clenched when he noted that Shinichi was looking in that direction curiously.


	5. Protect (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 8 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad December 6 2020  
> Posted here February 12 2021

Noting the blond's concern, Shinichi decided to see if he could pry a bit "So I couldn't contact him because he was here" He offered a small smile "Having friends is nice" Was the magician here of his own will, or was Saguru forcing him to stay in the hopes of gathering evidence? It would be a valid trick considering that it'd seemed like Kaito lived alone, but that was if the two weren't already working together.

"Indeed" Saguru agreed, face pinching with concern as the coughs became more raspy "I'm terribly sorry, but I need to check on Kaito"

The sleuth caught Saguru's arm as he moved to turn away, azure softened "Is there any way that I could help?" If Saguru wanted to catch Kaito, then he should have no problem with another detective snooping around the magician.

Gold darkened "Please leave Kudo-kun" With that he hurried upstairs to check on his friend "Are you okay?" Saguru's tone was soft, laced with worry as he knelt down next to Kaito, a cup of water that he'd swiped from the end table offered out.

Kaito gave a shaky nod, feeling weak as he accepted the cup, grateful that it wasn't full enough to be spilt by his trembling "I've been better" He rasped after swallowing the last mouthful. His limbs felt so heavy, he doubted that he'd be able to get up without help. He leaned back into his pillow nest, unable to do much more "Hate being sick" At least the water made talking less painful, the magician absently massaged his own throat with a grimace. Coughing had hurt, a lot.

Saguru allowed himself to snicker, relieved that Kaito was well enough to be conscious "I did warn you, idiot" He pulled out a cloth and wiped some of the sweat from the other's face "You should have listened to me" His tone lowered, becoming more stiff "Kudo-kun was here, he knows that you're here" Kaito deserved to know, he was the one in the most danger after all.

The magician tensed before forcing himself to relax "Still here?" He inquired.

"I told him to leave" Saguru answered.

Kaito snorted, immediately regretting the action with a pained hiss "He's still here then, I want to talk to him" There was no point in delaying things any further.

"No" Saguru's tone was firm, finger's automatically curling defensively, he would not let Kaito put himself on the spot like that, not when he couldn't run away.

Indigo softened "Please trust me, he won't be able to arrest me" If he had to play dirty, so be it.

The blond studied Kaito's face before standing up, scowling, he was angry "Fine" He trusted Kaito more than anyone else "I'll bring him up, if he's still here" He didn't want to, but the look in Kaito's eyes said that the other had a plan. He just hoped that it was a good one. When he went downstairs, he was disappointed to see that Kaito had been right, the sleuth hadn't left "Kaito wants to talk to you" With that, he headed upstairs, Shinichi following close behind.

"Meitantei" Kaito greeted, voice flat, but scratchy, courtesy of his illness.

Azure gleamed curiously at the easy admittance "Kuroba" For some reason calling the other 'Kuroba-kun' seemed weird. Maybe it was because of everything they'd been through together "I'm glad to see that you're doing better than you could be" Kaito didn't look healthy, but that was better than dead.

Kaito nodded, so the other wasn't going to automatically call him Kid, that was better than nothing at least "Let's get things straight" Both detectives eyed him curiously "You expose me, and I'll expose you" Shinichi stiffened, telling him that he didn't need to explain further, the other knew what he was talking about.

Saguru turned his gaze towards Shinichi, looking confused.

Shinichi swallowed, since Saguru was still here, that meant that he was in fact on Kaito's side. He ducked his head "I'm sorry, I messed up and seem to have unintentionally threatened the two of you" Asking about Saguru in the way he did had been stupid "I just wanted to know if Hakuba-kun was against you or not" He scratched his cheek nervously "If I had wanted to arrest you, I wouldn't have changed your clothes and lie to him about how I found you" Silence filled the room for a few moments before it was broken by Kaito's cackles, which quickly morphed into pained wheezes from the movements.

"Kaito you idiot!" The blond scolded the other as he forced him to stay still, offering another cup of water "You're supposed to be resting"

"S'rry" The magician's voice was even more strained as he wiped his eyes, he'd actually teared up a bit at the hilarity of the situation. He'd known that Shinichi was bad with expressing himself, but there should be a limit to how bad he was at it.

Once Kaito had settled back down, Saguru let out a sigh before turning towards Shinichi "Do you really mean that?" Kaito was still feverish, so there was a chance that he could have read the other wrong.

Shinichi nodded, ears burning with embarrassment "Yeah, he's done too much good as Kid for me to think of him as a bad person"

Saguru's shoulders lost some of their tension at his words "Kudo-kun, I must be frank with you" He met the other's gaze "I'm tempted to slug you for all the worry, panic, and stress that your actions have caused us. I implore you to see a communication councillor to prevent further misunderstandings from happening" God he'd thought that they'd have to give up their everyday lives and run.

"I'm sorry" Shinichi winced "I didn't know what to do so I asked for advice" He broke eye contact "I didn't realize that they were being sarcastic" He really hadn't.

The blond pinched the brink of his nose "I see..."

Indigos glittered mischievously, now that this stupid misunderstanding has been cleared, he was already thinking about all the mayhem the three of them could do against his Crows. Now if only his laughing hadn't made him unable to do anything but make noises, for now. He'd get better.


End file.
